Early Mornings
by dauntlessmermaid
Summary: "The facts were that waking up to this sight everyday would be so much easier than anything else he'd ever done in his life. And saying that he really liked these facts was an understatement" One night, Walter wakes up to a beautiful woman sleeping in his arms...the rest, as they say, is history
**Disclaimer: I do not own Scorpion or any content/characters related to the show.**

* * *

Walter O'Brien was positive he had just been having a nightmare. Still, it didn't make it any less terrifying. So when he woke up to such a mesmerizingly warm sight nuzzled against his body, his heart truly missed a beat. Something, the _old_ Walter would have probably rolled his eyes at, but the truth was that the odds of _him_ somehow managing to wake up to a beautiful woman sleeping in his arms, were infinitesimal.

Paige's honey-colored hair had at one point been tucked in a braid… that he could remember. Right now, with most of it either tickling his neck or somehow haphazardly displayed over her face, he found the sight of her flushed cheeks and slightly swollen lips to be equally amusing despite the insufficient light of such late hours.

Retrieving his arm from where it clung to her waist, he raised his hand to her face and began the laborious task of removing her tangled hair from it, as gently as he could so he would not disturb her, and smiled. He was not sure if he had attempted to make sure she insufflated the adequate amount of air into her lungs or if he had just wanted to get a clear view of her face, but decided that the outcome was just as favorable.

Paige's features looked somehow softer in her sleep, the corners of her mouth taking a slight curve almost as if she was actually smiling. Was she having a nice dream?

If possible, she looked even more beautiful, but maybe that had something to do with the fact that she was currently laying asleep in _his_ arms. Something he now knew for a fact that was just as real and vivid as the feeling of the bare skin of her back against his belly or the gentle sound of her even breaths echoing in the emptiness of the room. Walter closed his eyes ─delighted by his never-failing photographic memory for once─ and rewound the images of the previous night over and over in his mind.

Those thin hands he was now looking at, were they the same hands that had previously been clutching at his back so desperately? And those rosy lips of hers, were they the same lips he had kissed to exhaustion a few hours ago?

He could run a checklist of all the parts of her body he swore to had just explored and not truly believe it had all been real. How come even the memory of the things this woman did so carelessly to him, was enough to send chills through his entire body?

Walter pressed himself a little bit tighter against her as if reassuring himself that Paige would not suddenly dissipate in a cloud of smoke, and as he breathed in the lavender scent of her hair, he thought about the immense contrast of this same moment in comparison to the life he'd lead no more than three years ago. Something along the lines of finally acknowledging the existence of love not as junk science but as a legitimate phenomenon, Paige would say.

Walter smiled to her hair. The facts were that waking up to this sight everyday would be so much easier than anything else he'd ever done in his life. And saying that he really liked these facts was an understatement.

Paige's long sigh pulled Walter out of his reverie, his fingers frozen amid tweaking a strand of her hair between them. She attempted to stretch her legs only to find them tangled with Walter's, and opted for turning around instead, her arm snaking its way under his to encircle his waist in a loose grip. She was still asleep, he thought, as he took notice of her still even breaths now grazing his chest.

Walter didn't know how much time he'd spent like that, but figured it might as well had been at least half an hour since he could now get a hold of the freckles of her chest in the dim light that pooled from the white curtains of her bedroom. More confident now that he assumed Paige was in a much deeper sleep than he initially thought, Walter pulled back just enough so he could allow his eyes to wander what little of her figure he could grasp in the light of the early morning and nearly jumped out of his skin when he found a pair of drowsy hazelnut eyes studying him cautiously.

"Good morning" he said,

"It's still dark" she protested, her voice hoarse "go back to sleep"

Paige pulled him against her ─as if it was any possible way in which they could get even closer─, lifted her head to press a searing kiss to his unsuspecting lips and sighed contently, her head resting on his chest once again.

Yes, he could definitely get used to this.

* * *

 **A/N: After reading "Dream Come True" by the amazing _LayKay_ and roaming this for about four hours with "Broken Chair" by Chris and Thomas on replay, this is what I could come up with to help me cope with the long wait for CBS Scorpion's season three. I had been thinking about posting something about my favorite pairing of the show for a while now and I am truly happy to have neglected doing my homework tonight in order to get this finished! Please feel free to leave your thoughts and comments on a review below, thanks! :)**


End file.
